


stop the world (i wanna get off)

by synthetics



Category: VIXX
Genre: Actor!Hyuk, Alternate Universe, Bodyguard!Leo, Frottage, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Porn With Plot, jealousy is in the air
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synthetics/pseuds/synthetics
Summary: it's the premiere of sanghyuk's next big film and taekwoon is sour about the proximity of his co-stars.





	stop the world (i wanna get off)

Being security to one of the top young actors in the country wasn’t always easy. He was thankful that all of the photographers and their audiences were too focused on Sanghyuk to pay him any mind, but that didn’t make him immune to the constant flashes that burned his eyes. It also didn’t put an end to the screeches of the teenaged girls who waited for autographs on either side of the walkway.

Taekwoon lingered behind Sanghyuk as the actor walked with easy strides down the red carpet. He didn’t know how the younger did it so easily. “It" being everything from dealing with the press to smiling in the face of soulless cameras to sitting in makeup for hours upon hours each day to knowing half of the world was talking about him behind his back. But somehow, by some superhuman means, Sanghyuk did all of it and then a little more. And he did it with a grace that made even the most stoic of hearts skip a beat.

Taekwoon’s job was easy that night. Or at least, at the beginning that’s what he thought. The most he had to worry about on the red carpet was a woman twice Sanghyuk’s age who had the nerve to reach and grab his ass. Nothing one of his classic icy glares couldn’t fix. He breathed a sigh of relief as the interviews began. The fans were the worst of it. With the crowd behind them, the rest would be smooth sailing.

Until a woman with long, smooth hair and a backless dress showed up and took Sanghyuk by the arm. His co-star. Taekwoon groaned to himself. He had forgotten about this part. The part where he stood silently in the background while Sanghyuk and his opposite laughed and shared inside jokes for a captivated public. The part where he watched as Sanghyuk gave her a look with twinkling eyes that was otherwise reserved for Taekwoon and Taekwoon alone. When they were asked to reenact a kiss for the camera and Taekwoon had to look at his feet in order to not break the illusion he was completely apathetic to all of this - that this was just another day on the job. And it was just another day on the job, but he definitely wasn’t apathetic to it. It was the part that he hated the most.

At least for the showing itself Taekwoon was able to sit next to Sanghyuk. He always insisted on being allowed to do so, told the actor that being somewhere else would undermine his job. Sanghyuk always rolled his eyes, but not without a chuckle and a knowing smirk on his face. Unfortunately for Taekwoon the actress was sat on Sanghyuk’s  other side. “For the press.” He hated the press.

He also wasn’t a fan of the film. He preferred Sanghyuk’s acting films that showed him as a tragic hero with glowing eyes and bulging muscles. (Sometimes when he was alone and had time off he would watch them and touch himself.) But this film was a cheesy romance, and it featured more sex than plot. It featured Sanghyuk’s character navigating a coming-of-age story through countless female partners, until the one he couldn't get taught him to be less shallow and inevitably fell for him. The big kiss was complete with rose petals and singing birds. Taekwoon was jealous of all of the actors involved, how they got to see and touch Sanghyuk for hours each day while all he got seemed to be fleeting moments.

The film didn't end quick enough and Taekwoon was convinced he would die of old age before they were able to get in a cab headed back to the hotel.

“What did you think?” Sanghyuk asked. Taekwoon didn’t answer, his eyes focused on the street lights as they passed outside his window. A hand on his thigh and a squeeze. Taekwoon ignored him, or he did his best as the hand slowly wandered upwards and settled on his crotch. Another squeeze, this time on his dick. He did his best to keep his eyes out the window - he wasn’t about to give the driver a show, but Sanghyuk continued to apply pressure and Taekwoon couldn't help himself when his hips rolled upward in response. Suddenly the cab was too hot and cramped and his pants were too tight, but Sanghyuk was much too pleased with himself to give the older a break.

Just when Taekwoon thought he couldn't take anymore, the cab stopped. They were finally at the hotel. Taekwoon fished some bills out of his wallet to pay for the fare, then rushed to the hotel door.

Sanghyuk chased after him, laughing into the open air. He grabbed Taekwoon’s hand and tried to pull him in a direction away from the doors. “You didn’t let me finish!”

Taekwoon pulled away his arm away. “I am not doing anything outside.”

They walked into the hotel in mutual silence and were both pleased to find an empty elevator, although for different reasons.

Sanghyuk started, “What if-"

“No,” Taekwoon replied with such stern finality he had hoped the subject would drop. But Sanghyuk wasn’t one to follow such cues.

“You didn’t let me finish.”

“No, you didn't let me finish.”

“Well, that wouldn’t be an issue if you’d just let me blow you-”

“You are not blowing me in the elevator!”

The elevator dinged to announced their floor right as Taekwoon yelled, and they pushed through a horrified group of elderly guests on the way out. When the group was well behind them Sanghyuk continued, “What about in the room?”

Taekwoon bit his lip and stopped. They had reached his room, but his key was still in his wallet. He mostly wanted to be left alone - all he could think about through most of the showing was how much he wanted to drink the bottle of red wine he'd saved from the night before and masturbate - preferably with one of the actor’s earlier films playing in the background. As he pilfered through his wallet he felt a hand on his ass.

Sanghyuk squeezed and leaned in to whisper, “I know you're only moody because you're jealous. I know how much you want me right now.” Taekwoon had been doing his best to keep his hard-on at the back of his mind, but Sanghyuk knew exactly how to undo all of his efforts. Sanghyuk took the wallet from his hands and instantly found the room key. He slid it in the door until it clicked open, then beckoned for Taekwoon to go inside. “You first.”

When the door clicked closed, Taekwoon's stomach did somersaults. He didn’t know why, it wasn't like this was going to be the first time they did this. Sanghyuk's arms wrapped around his waist and his lips attached themselves to the side of Taekwoon’s neck. “How do you want it?” His fingers danced at the front of Taekwoon’s pants, and the man didn't notice it was because Sanghyuk was removing his belt until he heard it fall onto the floor.

“The lights,” he breathed, “it’s so dark.”

Sanghyuk tutted at him. “Anything but that. We have to have some aspect of our lives off limits to the press. They don't get to see this - you're mine.” He sucked a mark on Taekwoon’s neck - not enough to bruise, but enough to be red for a few hours. Taekwoon felt his legs shake and he reached in front of himself to find the bed but his hands only met open air. Suddenly Sanghyuk unwrapped himself from Taekwoon’s body and he heard him going through bags. While the younger was busy, he finally found the bed and sat down on it. A moment later Sanghyuk was straddling his lap.

“You never answered my question earlier,” he said, pout evident in his voice. “What did you think of the movie?”

Taekwoon swallowed while Sanghyuk went back to work on his neck again. “I like your action films better.”

The actor laughed against Taekwoon’s skin. “Why's that?” Taekwoon didn’t answer. Sanghyuk pulled away and with a grip on his bodyguard’s sides he ground his hips down against the other’s clothed crotch. “Oh,” the younger said with realization, “it’s the jealousy thing.” He ground his hips down a second time and smirked when Taekwoon groaned. “You know, you only have yourself to thank for that,” he told him. “You taught me everything I know.”

Sanghyuk shrugged off his suit jacket, the turned his efforts to the buttons on Taekwoon’s black shirt. He kissed the skin underneath with each one he unfastened until he got to the last one, and by then he was kneeling on the floor in front of him. He took care of his own buttoned shirt while Taekwoon tossed his to the side. When they were both shirtless, Sanghyuk palmed Taekwoon's crotch again.

“Are we going to do this or not?” Taekwoon asked in frustration. He was achingly hard and sure, he had been a bit of a brat, but he had been waiting all night.

Sanghyuk smiled another one of his stupid smirks - if he had fangs Taekwoon was sure they would have gleamed despite the low light. "Well, you never answered my other question." He unbuttoned Taekwoon's pants while his bodyguard groaned again - he had asked and repeated so many questions that night Taekwoon had lost track. "What do you want?"

What he really wanted was to pull Sanghyuk up from his spot on the floor and take him on all fours, but he was so wound up he no longer gave a shit as long as he got off. "I want you," he said, but his breath caught in his throat on the last word because Sanghyuk had removed his pants and now had a hand in his briefs wrapped around his cock.

"What was that?"

Taekwoon could have smacked him if he knew whether or not the little shit was into that. "I want you," he repeated.

Sanghyuk continued to look smug as he backed off and removed his own pants and Taekwoon's jaw dropped. He wasn't wearing any underwear. He had gone through the entire premiere like that. He must have seen Taekwoon's wide eyes and known exactly what the other was thinking because he explained, "I wanted to see if any fansites would catch on." What a cheeky bastard. Taekwoon swallowed and Sanghyuk watched the bob of his Adam's apple. "You're a little overdressed, I think."

Taekwoon rolled his eyes but removed his briefs nonetheless, exposing  his dick hard and curled toward his stomach. Sanghyuk leaned in to kiss him on the lips and pushed him down on the bed in the process. Taekwoon sighed into the kiss - a sigh of relief upon his back finally feeling the comfort of a mattress after a long night on his feet. Sanghyuk removed himself from Taekwoon's lips and left a trail of kisses down his body until he reached his nipples, taking one in his mouth and teasing the other between his thumb and forefinger. Taekwoon whined beneath him and Sanghyuk laughed against his skin. He pulled his mouth away but continued to give attention with his fingers. "I don't think you're going to last long enough for much of anything."

"Shut up," Taekwoon hissed. It was Sanghyuk's fault anyway. He had known everything he did that night would wind Taekwoon up and lead to this moment. Sanghyuk moved back up and kissed Taekwoon on the forehead. He lowered himself so their bodies just barely made contact. His hand traveled down the length of Taekwoon's torso, his fingers gracing the skin just enough to elicit a gasp, and wrapped it around both of their cocks.

He pumped once, then twice, and leaned in to whisper in Taekwoon's ear, "How's this?" He was answered with a nod and a whimper, and he kissed along Taekwoon's jawline as he began to move his hand at a steady pace. Taekwoon had one arm around Sanghyuk, his nails digging into the younger's shoulder blade, the other sliding down to meet Sanghyuk's. He was close, so close, and Sanghyuk's speed wasn't quite doing it for him. He moved the other's hand out of the way and took over the way he wanted. He occasionally paused to drag it out but otherwise kept it up until Sanghyuk's heavy breaths against his ear was the only thing he could hear. Sanghyuk mutters something under his breath, maybe Taekwoon's name, but Taekwoon can hardly hear him as he reaches his climax. Sanghyuk is quick to follow.

Sanghyuk lets himself down so his entire weight is over Taekwoon, and they lay like that for a while. With each breath Taekwoon becomes more and more conscious of the mess they've made. The mess between them that had begun to dry against their stomachs. He wanted to get up and grab something to clean them up with, but Sanghyuk is so warm against him and the soft kisses he receives to his neck are enough to convince him to stay.

He stared at the ceiling and watched the lights from passing cars crawl across the plaster. It wasn't until several moments after he heard soft snores in his ear that he realized Sanghyuk had fallen asleep. He needed to get some sleep as well, they had a schedule in the morning. He ran his fingers through Sanghyuk's hair and smiled.

"What am I going to do with you?"

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really into hyuk pairings recently, apparently? didn't expect that from myself but here's the third one in a row.  
> i've been in a bit of a rut recently and i'm hoping this will pull me out of it. thank you for the patience!
> 
> comments & kudos are appreciated! ♡
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/haken) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/emohongbin)
> 
> ☆i have opened writing commissions! click [here](https://twitter.com/emohongbin/status/955979460674715648) for more info!☆


End file.
